


Parole Day

by BeccaL_94



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaL_94/pseuds/BeccaL_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at smut, just trying out this one-shot, with hopes of including this sort of thing in future multi-chapter fics if it gets decent feedback. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parole Day

Finally, after months of waiting – I'm free. My parole was granted and this morning I was picked up from Wentworth by the absolutely stunning Bridget Westfall, I know it sounds ridiculous, but out of all the women I have been with – and trust me, there's been a few – she is by far the most amazing. I can sense that we're both nervous about this relationship, now I'm on the outside it's different, after all I was her patient – however, there is something I can feel is pulling us together, almost as though we are meant to be with each other. Even once Bridget was fired from her job at Wentworth, and I didn't see her for weeks, I had no desire at all for anyone else, which is very unlike me.

"Franky – are you almost ready? The table's booked for 8pm!" I hear Bridget call out from the other room. I'm currently in her bedroom, making myself presentable for what I guess is technically our 'first date'.

"Yeah Gidget – five more minutes." I call back, expecting her to shout again, I'm startled when a pair of arms suddenly wrap around my waist, and a chin leans against my shoulder.

"You look so hot Franky – I could eat you right now." Bridget says, whispering in my ear.

"Babe, do you want to make the reservation? Keep that up and we won't be going anywhere." Her hands leave me promptly.

"I've been wanting to try this place for so long – but I've been waiting for you darling, so definitely no cancelling, you'll just need to keep it in your pants a bit longer."

"Okay – okay I'm finished, let's get a move on Gidge."

Later that night, we have just finished dessert when we decide to get one more drink before heading back to Bridget's. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight though, but time will tell.

"Right Franky, let me just get the bill then we can get out of here." Bridget says in a sultry tone.

"My treat tonight babe – it's the least I can do after all you've done for me." I say, picking up the receipt the waiter has put on the table as soon as he steps away.

"That's sweet darling but you don't need to." She says, moving to take it from my hand. I swat her away and get the money needed to cover the two of us, I won't lie, $200 seems steep for what we had, but I want to do this whole relationship thing right – hence why we're here in the first place.

"There, it's sorted Gidget, now come on, let's get you home." I reach for her hand as we begin to walk out the restaurant, feeling the fingers of her slightly smaller hand curl around my own sends shivers through me – in a good way of course.

Arriving back at Bridget's house, she takes me by surprise as soon as we step inside, she launches herself into my arms, pinning me against the door – her lips are on mine within seconds. My hands move down to grab her ass, lifting her up further, she supports herself by wrapping her legs around my waist. The dress she is wearing has now moved up so it is around her hips, when I look down, I realise she isn't wearing any underwear.

"No panties tonight babe?" I say, as she starts to grind her hips into me, I can feel her centre is dripping wet through the thin top I'm wearing.

"My dress is too tight, there would have been a noticeable line." She pants out.

"Of course." I say simply before beginning a trail of kisses down her neck – finding her pulse point and sucking on it hard, before soothing over the darkened skin with my tongue.

"Please Franky! I need you, I've been waiting so long!" I attack her lips again as I slowly begin to move further into the house, looking for the first available surface to deposit her on.

"Soon baby." I say, reaching the dining table and laying her down on it. I push her dress up even further over her body, until the fabric of her lacy black bra is visible. I then take a step back, trying to savour the moment and properly look at this beautiful woman in front of me. I stare deep into her eyes, as I push her legs further apart. I try to wait before looking down but I can't any longer. And oh god – even her pussy looks incredible – she's clearly just had a wax, her folds are glistening wet and her clit is protruding, standing proud just begging for attention.

"Please." She says again – much breathier this time though and it takes me out of my trance. I move my mouth so it's just inches from her core, smelling for the first time her arousal, it's intoxicating, my mouth is literally watering with anticipation of what she will taste like. I waste no more time, I move my tongue and take a first, long lick the entire length of her centre – starting at her opening and continuing up to her clit – not giving it any direct attention yet, I place kisses everywhere, she's squirming around on the table, moans and whimpers leaving her mouth. I'm avoiding her clit entirely now, focusing on lapping up the abundant amount of cum that's leaking from her.

"Baby – oh god – I need, shit – more. Franky, god! Please!" I take that as my cue to plunge a single finger into her tight hole, while moving my head up so I can kiss her lips – knowing she'll be able to taste herself on me.

"Uh – Ohh! Another Franky!" she begs as I work my finger in and out at a slow pace – without stopping my actions, I add a second finger, making her scream out.

"Fuck! Right there! – oh! Faster!" I speed up my movements, not wanting to completely torture her I place a final kiss to her lips then work my way back down her body. Her clit still needs my attention, so I start to flick the small bundle of nerves with my tongue – knowing with this added sensation it won't be long before she tips over the edge.

"So good! I'm close baby!" she yells, as my fingers seek out that special spot, deep inside her. I wrap my lips around her clit and suck hard when I feel she is close; I can tell this orgasm is going to be intense. My fingers continue to scissor inside her and she is bucking her pussy into my face, searching out more of my mouth.

"Just let go baby, I've got you." I say, while continuing to lick her clit – that's all it takes, suddenly she goes rigid below me.

"I'm cumming! Oh fuck! I'm cumming! Keep doing – ah! Yes that!" she shouts out as her orgasm takes over, I'm rewarded for my efforts when cum starts to flow out of her, my fingers are getting pulled in tight as I try to continue and move them, letting her ride the intensity out.

When her walls unclamp my fingers, I remove them slowly and immediately plunge my tongue into her, wanting to drink every last bit of Bridget Westfall.

"Oh Franky!" she squeaks out as I lap her up, finally the orgasm dies down and I remove my tongue to clean up her folds, avoiding the now overly-sensitive clit. Once I'm done, I place once final small kiss to her clit, very gently, then a kiss to her public bone, eventually moving back up so we're face-to-face.

"Worth the wait?" I ask, huge grin on my face.

"That was incredible! So worth the wait babe." I kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Mhmm, you never told me you were a squirter Gidget." I say, in a teasing tone. Her eyes go wide at my words.

"I didn't?! Really? Fuck! I wondered why it was so intense!"

"I think we'll need to clean this table before you host any dinner parties baby." I wink at her, as we both look down to see the small puddle of Bridget's cum on the table.

"Best orgasm ever." She says, as I lay on the table beside her and pull her into my arms, content to just hold my girl for a bit.


End file.
